Cinema Magic
by BAUMember
Summary: Mac and Stella go to the Cinema, cute fluffy story that i wrote a while back and forgot about, RnR...


**A/N.**

**Hi there fans I forgot that I wrote this story a while back it was on my external hard drive, its smacked….. Enjoy…..**

"Mac can you sign this paperwork please" Stella asked as she walked into Mac's office, placing his pen down Mac looked up and smiled at his best friend, "Sure no problem, so what plans do you have for tonight" Mac asked looking at Stella, sitting half on his desk Stella turned to face him with a cute smile, "Nothing much just relaxing with my book on the sofa I guess, you" Stella asked and answered at the same time, "Well I was wondering if you would like to go, to the teh movies with me" Mac stuttered a little as he felt nervous.

"Sure that would be nice, no blood or gore, we get enough of that at work" Stella replied as she stood up, "Great ill pick you up at 7 then" Mac said before she left his office, "7 it is then" Stella smiled glancing over her shoulder as she walked out of the door.

A Few hours later Mac was at Stella's apartment, knocking once he waited for a reply, "Its open Mac just come in" came a small voice from behind the closed door, turning the handle Mac opened the large wooden door, stepping inside Stella's apartment he closed it behind him and walked towards the living room, "I wont be a sec Mac" Stella shouted from the bathroom, closing his eyes gently Mac could smell her perfume as it played with his senses.

"Right that's me ready" came a voice from behind him, quickly opening his eyes Mac turned around to face Stella, she was wearing blue denim jeans, a pink fitted top and brown boots, her hair was tied up with a few curls hanging down the side of her face.

"Lets go" Mac smiled as he headed towards the door, as they walked toward the car Mac opened the passenger door before climbing in his side, "So what are we going to watch then" Stella asked as he started the engine and drove off threw the city, "You can pick" Mac smiled as he glanced to his right "Thanks Mac" came a happy reply.

Puling up out side the cinema Mac parked the SUV, both leaving the vehicle Mac and Stella walked towards the building, looking up at the board Stella scanned the movies for one that both she and Mac would enjoy, "See anything you want to watch" asked Mac, as he stood just behind Stella, "Yep can we watch the new Nightmare on Elm Street" Stella asked as she turned to face Mac, "I thought you said no blood and gore" Mac replied, "I know but I changed my mind" Stella shrugged, "Oh c'mon Mac you are not scared are you" Stella mocked, "No not at all" came the reply, as he felt Stella's hand on his wrist and pull him towards the main entrance.

Once they had there tickets popcorn and juice, Mac and Stella made there way to the screen room that was showing the film, looking around for two seats Mac sighed as he saw the only two that where available, "Looks like we are in the back row" Mac pointed, "Back row it is then" Stella replied as she took a sip of her coke and walked up the steps towards the last two seats.

Sitting down Stella placed her coke in the juice holder as Mac did the same, slouching down, Stella began to eat her pop corn as the movie started, placing her hand in the large tub she felt another hand in there, "Hey Taylor get your own" Stella smirked as she gently hit the back of Mac's hand, she laughed at Mac's face, "Those big brown eyes and pouty smile will get you no where mister" smiled Stella as she moved the popcorn out of Mac's reach, you should have got your own she smiled as he looked at her.

As the movie got more scary Stella placed her popcorn on the floor and tried to discreetly hide behind her hands without Mac seeing her, watching Stella out the corner of his eye Mac smiled when he saw her jump at the scene where Freddy appeared on the screen, "You Ok" he whispered into Stella's ear, "Um yes, I just didn't expect it to be this scary that's all" Stella replied a little shaken, "You fight all those bad guys all day, and you are scared of this film" Mac asked, which earned him a deathly stare from Stella.

As they both turned back to face the screen Mac decided to throw caution to the wind and wrap his arm around Stella's shoulder, pulling her close he could feel her body tremble as the film got more scary, nestling into Mac's side Stella felt a little less scared as she felt Mac's warmth against her body. Without even realising it Mac leaned over and kissed Stella's hair reassuring her that it was just a film and that he was there to protect her, hearing them words made Stella smile.

Once the film ended Mac let go of Stella's body much to the disappointment of them both, standing up they waited till the rows in front where empty before walking down the stairs towards the exit, "So did you enjoy the movie" Mac asked as they stepped outside, "It was pretty scary" Stella replied as she pulled her coat further around her body to keep out the cool night air. "U huh" Mac replied as he placed his hand on her lower back and led her to the SUV.

The drive back to Stella's apartment was done in silence as Stella had fallen asleep, parking up out side Mac unclipped his belt and leaned over to Stella, "Hey sleeping beauty, your home now" Mac smiled rubbing his finger up and down hr cheek, opening her eyes Stella turned her head to see Mac smiling at her, "Thanks" came a sleepy reply, as Stella unclipped her belt and climbed out the passenger door, switching off the engine Mac followed her out of the car and locked the doors, "Let me walk you to your door" Mac smiled, as Stella was about to smile and say goodnight, "Ok" came the reply as they entered the building.

Walking close beside each other Stella leaned her sleepy body close to Mac's without realising it, again his arm found its way around her waist. Reaching Stella's door she fumbled with the key before Mac took it from her hands and opened the door, "Home sweet home" he smiled as they walked in and turned the lights on, walking towards the couch Stella sat down and took her boots off, "You are not sleeping on the couch" Mac smiled as he lifted her body in his arms and walked to the bedroom, placing he down he removed her jacket before placing her blanket over her half sleeping body, "Night Stel" Mac whispered kissing her head" "Stay Mac, you can protect me from Freddy" mumbled Stella.

"Ok I will" Mac replied, removing his jacket and shoes, he climbed into the bed and pulled Stella close to him, wrapping his arms around her back he placed one hand in her hair as the other was on her lower spine, "I love you Mac" came a small whisper as Stella placed her head on Mac's chest and fell into a deep sleep, "I love you to more than you could possibly know" Mac replied kissing her head as he to fell asleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring, but as long as he had Stella with him he was sure life would be good.

**Ok be honest was that Ok like I said I wrote it a while ago and forgot to post, please let me know what you think, I have started the next chapter for A life changing moment, and My Stella's newest chapter will be uploaded this weekend hopefully….**


End file.
